


Preferences

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose makes an unexpected discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this image](http://rivensbutt.tumblr.com/post/42166335125/uh-i-can-explain-no-i-cant) and the author's comments.

“Uh...I can explain.”

“.....”

“No, I can't.”

Rose stared at her good friend and his older brother. She could have had any number of responses to the tableau they presented, Dave kneeling over his brother's lap, holding himself up with the arm of the couch, but the only one that came to mind was:

"Are those my undergarments?"

It was obvious, from the bright purple color that yes, Dave was wearing her bra and panties, stretching out the elastic with his wider chest and hips. It was anyone's guess where the stockings had come from.

"No?"

Dirk sniggered when he replied, “You're a shit liar, lil bro.”

Dave squirmed in his brother's hands, and his brother, for the record, merely grinned at her, shamelessly doing something with his fingers that made Dave mewl and writhe with tortured pleasure.

Setting aside the question of incest.....it was actually pretty hot. The Strider men were terribly attractive., and though she'd never admit it to his face, she'd developed a rather virulent crush on the elder, Dirk.

She was certain he didn't know.

Dave's quick wit set over a mind cleverer and wiser than her own made for a devastating combination that never failed to set her atwitter.

And the way he always called her “lil missy” just did something to her.

Dirk smugly purred out, “Pull up a chair, lil missy. Enjoy the show. I can see you want to.”

“Bro!”

Dave whipped his head around to look at his brother.

“What?”

“You can't just invite her to watch you jack me off!”

She had to give Dave credit. Though she could see the way his hips squirmed against his brother's hand, hear how heavy and thick his breathing was, his voice remained rock steady.

She was pretty sure she didn't have that kind of control.

“Why not? She likes it, you like it, I like it. What's the problem here?”

Dave looked at his hands, chewing his lips and breathing heavily.

“I didn't say I liked it.”

“Tell that to someone who DOESN'T have their hand on your dick.”

The crude language startled Rose out of her stunned reverie, and she shook herself.

“I'm sorry. I'll leave. I apologize for the intrusion.”

She sharply turned on her heel, putting her back to the brothers. It was an unnecessary gesture, but if she kept staring at them, she'd never leave.

“Rose.”

She froze at the sound of Dave's voice, breathless and wanting, saying her name.

“Yes?”

He was silent for a moment, allowing her to hear the slide of his brother's hand against his body through HER panties. She could hear Dave shifting, and when he spoke again, his voice was slightly muffled.

“Do you want to stay?”

YESYESYESYES

“Of course she wants to stay, you little numbskull, or she'd have been LONG gone by now.”

The truth of Dirk's words drew her shoulders to her ears with shamed embarrassment.

“It's ok, lil missy,” crooned Dave's brother, his voice like a siren's call, “Some people like to be watched, like this lil fucker here...”

Dave suddenly cried out.

Loudly.

Rose jumped and half-turned for a look.

Dave's head was resting on his arms, his hips rolling desperately, his fingers clutching the arm of the couch they were draped over, while his brother fondly looked down at him.

Dirk's hand was working Dave's erection through her panties, his thumb planted between Dave's asscheeks and rubbing in a manner she could tell was just a tease.

Dirk's head lifted, his gaze pointedly meeting hers through his shades.

“....and some people like to watch.”

Those words sent an arrow of desire pinging through her, and she inhaled sharply.

Dave's brother liked to watch other people get off.

Just like her.

That was so ridiculously hot, she didn't know what to do with it.

She took a shaky breath, then managed to squeak out, “Dave doesn't want me here. So I'll just go.”

“Dave.”

Dave flopped his head over to look at his brother, still panting and squirming.

“Dave, tell the lady what she wants to hear.”

“Brooooooo,” whined Dave, “I-I caaaaaan't! Don't make me!”

“Dave, do you know what's gonna happen if you DON'T tell her?”

Dave's head wobbled in a vaguely negative fashion.

“If you don't tell her, she's going to LEAVE. She's going to go back to her room, and you will never know what she does from there. You won't get to find out if she uses a pillow or a vibrator or just her cute little fingers to get herself off to the sight of you, squirming and writhing like the amateur porn star you are, in her panties and bra that you SPECIFICALLY chose because they were hers and you wanted her to come looking for them. You will never, ever know.”

Rose listened to Dirk's speech in a daze, his deep voice rambling on and on at high speed, only to slow painfully at the very end. She'd never heard anyone speak like that in real life. She'd never known anyone COULD say something like that with a straight face and sound like they MEANT it so much.

Dirk had stopped whatever he was doing with his hand and, like her, Dave was so mesmerized that he hadn't even complained.

They stared at each other for a long, painful moment that seemed to stretch, like warm taffy.

And then she exhaled.

Suddenly, two pairs of shades were focused on her.

“-Rose,-” Dave gasped out her name like he was drowning and she had the oxygen tank, “Please, please stay. I want you to watch me. I want you to see.”

“Yes,” she whispered breathlessly, trying to look for a chair without looking away, “Yes, I'll stay.”


End file.
